User talk:Webly
Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and/or requests! -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) HSM2 Weblykinly, thanks for your article on HSM2. I realy appriciate it. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes. It was awesome!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of your fabulous articles. I realy appriciate it. I normaly don't say this to new users, but would you like a job as a rollbacker on DCWIKI? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Weblykinly 00:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC)Yes, thank you I'm so excited! :Surething. Also, please reply to people's comments on their talkpages, even if they don't have it linked. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:10, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, you are now a rollbacker.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Weblykinly 00:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC)OK! admin award Weblykinly, because you have been SO helpful to DCWIKI, I am awarding you with the admin award. This banner is to post on your userpage. Thanks for your help! -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:26, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Reply Lol cool and thxs :D.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 01:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Yea :D-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 02:00, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wizards of Waerly Place and star idk.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 02:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::You've had a busy first day! Creating 10 or so articles,becoming a rollbacker and making two new friends. That's cool!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) YEA! I have to go. BYE!!!!! Weblykinly 02:10, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, we don't want to go to much into disney. Thats what Disney Wiki is for, but since they have showed aladin on Disney Channel, its ok, just make sure they've showed the movie on disneychannel. Say, how did yu find out about DCWIKI anyway?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:33, 3 December 2008 (UTC) SUPRISE! , I, Pirakafreak 24, would like you to sign up at the So, You Think You can Become an Administrator to Disney Channel wiki? to try to become an admin at DCWIKI. Its just a little quiz to test your knowledge of DCWIKI.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : You haven't signed up yet. I'm suprised. Do you not want to be an admin?-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 00:09, 23 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 23:15, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the article about the New Year Events. I didn't write the awards down, but now it doesn't matter. I'm going to say the awards in the podcast.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 16:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Weblykinly, I didn't know how to thank you for all of your help to dcwiki, but then I knew. Congrats Weblykiny. You are now an administrator here at the Disney Channel Wiki. Thanks for all of your help!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:20, 9 January 2009 (UTC) cleanup drive Weblykiny, I appriciate what you are doing for DCWIKI, realy, I do, and that cleanup drive is agreat idea, but next time, could you cue me and the other admins into this, especially me into this before you start it. That way we can have a heads up! Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I'll help. Just give me the link.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 19:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi! I'm God'sGirl94 and I noticed that you like a lot of the same shows that I like! How cool! Do you think you could help me with this wikia?--God'sGirl94 14:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) that's great! So you'll help me? AWESOME!!!!!!!! --God'sGirl94 19:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Welcoming New Users Weblykinly, I'd just like to mention, when you welcome new users, please use the standard way, using "Template:Welcome"--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "''That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld''' 02:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Is there anything that I need to do????--God'sGirl94 (Talk) 11:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Categorizing pages. Hey, I'm glad I caught you! Will you please help me categorize the uncategorized pages? If you go under special pages - uncategorized pages, will you please categorize them. For example, TV shows would be Disney Channel Original Series, Character would go with the name of that show, and so on. Please help me while I create the category pages so we can get this wiki on the Wikia Spotlight.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 17:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I have some homework to catch up on, I just was reminded. You don't have to do the job now, but if you could help me finish it by the end of the week, that'd be great. thanks!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 17:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Disney Channel Fannon Wiki Hey, its me, inviting you to come check out http://dcfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Channel_Fannon_Wiki. Its the Disney Channel Fannon Wiki that I just created. You should come and visit and you can be an admin if you want.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 22:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :As long as your a bureaucrat, which you are if you're the founder, then you have to go under special pages, and under Users and rights, click user rights management, you enter the username, and you chack administrator and save the user rights. Its that simple!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 18:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) The Weekly Improvement Drive Weblykinly, I have created a new spot for your weekly improvement drive on the main page, just below the "friends of DCwiki" section. Hope its alright with you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 21:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New Templates They are good. Maybe, if we can put the "Hide/show" feature in the corner of those templates, we can put them at the bottom of articles, just like this, although this one doesn't have the "hide/show" feature, if you look on wikipedia's here, maybe we can figure out how to make it work here. I'd suggest putting them at the bottom of pages, because they take up too much room at the top. The ones you put on my talkpage took up the whole middle on the page. There was no room in the sides for writing. Just think about that. The templates are great, but if we can put them at the bottom with the "hide/show" feature, I think they could work.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Demi Lovato ROCKS! 18:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, because they don't look good at the top of articles. If you can figure out how to work them, we can still do it.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Demi Lovato ROCKS! 19:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. You guys have done a lot of work on Disney Channel Wiki -- congrats on reaching 500 articles! In order to be spotlighted, you need to meet all of the criteria. Since I can't see any history of vandalism, the mainpage protection level would need to be dropped so registered user can edit it. You also have nearly that need to be categorized. Also, you or one of the other admins would need to be on the wiki daily while the spotlight is up. Let me know when you've taken care of these issues and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind words =D I do plan to stay active, mostly because there's a lot of work to be done. My main interests are Carly Schroeder, Aly & AJ, and Emily Osment, but I'll be glad to help out anywhere else. I'm Carly Schroeder's online rep for her website, IMDb, Facebook and YouTube sites. I have a wireimage.com account so I'll be able to get the most recent pics as well. I'll be more than happy to be an admin - just let me know what I need to do so I can help out. (Digger331 03:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC)) did you mean to restore the dead links to the Alyson Stoner page? I moved the TV credits up because it made morse sense to move them up. Also, are there going to be pages are all the Disney dead links? thanks~ (Digger331 22:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC)) I'm trying to get all the Aly & AJ stuff out of the way before I go on to other pages. By the way "i did it for the Alyson Stoner page", do you mean the same format? or the same layout order? I ask because not only to be nice, but I realize that for this kinda stuff we have to be on the same page when it comes to editing. If pages are done too differently, then people won't know where to look for information. Anyway, are there any pages you want me to work on, specifically? I haven't touched Miley's stuff since it's so massive, but if you let me know what to work on I can help out better that way. --Digger331 23:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) 12/09/09 • There was some vandalism of the Selena page - need to get rid of a porn pic. I deleted it off her page, but the file itself (File:Selina_7.jpg|thumb|she is sexy) needs to be deleted. (Digger331 19:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC)) Fanon Man Hi if you like pokemon, and write what ever you want about pokemon (not the bad things). Please go to www.freepokemon.wikia.com. Thanks! Wanna be my friend? QueenOrangeSoda ♥s Wikis 02:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Could I be a bureaucrat? Thank you. Evanf. Why? Hey, you're an admin on this wiki, so why dont't you come one anymore? 02:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) there`s this spammer,User:Gzt Blucifer Jay Panther AKA Blue P. "P-A-R-T-Y?Cuz I gotta!" 03:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Gzt Gzt hit a few other wikis today. Looks like you took care of them here, but there's still a that need to be cleaned up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC)